Sivuun viskattu unelma
by Katkero
Summary: Eräänä kohtalaisena päivänä Dazin haaveet haukkaavat tomua.


Miten supersankariksi haluavasta pojasta kasvaa merirosvojen tappaja ja rikollinen? Muutos ei varmasti ole tapahtunut hetkessä, mutta jostain se on alkanut...

* * *

Kuiva tuuli pyyhkäisi hiekkaa korventuneen aukion poikki ja jäi pyörimään raunioiden nurkkiin. Paljon muuta nähtävää ei talonraatojen lisäksi aukiolla, sen ympärillä tai edes koko kylän lähistöllä ollutkaan; nieltävän puutteessa palot saaren tässä osassa sammuivat nykyään itsestään, mikä olikin palomiesten puuttuessa tulen taholta oikeus ja kohtuus.

Nyt oli saarella taas yksi kylä vähemmän. Muutama vielä, ja kohta saisi tulikin nähdä nälkää. Se oli ahneuksissaan kahminut täältä kaiken kitaansa sellaista perusteellisuutta noudattaen, ettei kukaan edes ollut tullut etsimään raunioista mitään pelastamisen arvoista. Sen takia Daz kai tänne tulikin seikkailemaan. Hän harjoitteli potkuja talojen mustuneisiin seiniin ja juoksi virnistäen karkuun aina saadessaan jotakin sortumaan, eikä kukaan häntä voinut estää.

Mikä ihme sai tällaisen kuivuneen saaren kasvattamaan rakennusmateriaaleiksi ainoastaan puita? Palot levisivät täällä nopeasti, kylät olivat aina ensimmäisinä tulilinjalla, uusien rakentamiseen oli saatavilla vain puuta ja kurjuuden ja menetyksen jatkumo ruokki itseään kuin saaren yllä riippuva noidanpyörä. Puut itse imivät maasta kaiken kosteuden ja kestivät paloja oikein hyvin. Ei tuntunut kovin reilulta moinen.

Daz kiipesi kylän laidalla olevan kukkulan laelle ja antoi tuulen puhaltaa viittaansa. Epäreiluus oli niitä asioita, joiden korjaamista varten oli keksitty sankarit. Hän itse oli vielä liian nuori sellaiseksi, mutta harjoitteli joka päivä ja yritti parhaansa mukaan tulla vahvemmaksi. Ja tietenkin hänen pitäisi aikanaan luopua viittansa kaltaisista lapsellisuuksista, mutta kuka häntä täällä oli muistuttamassa? Ei kukaan.

Tuuli muutti suuntaa ja toi mereltä häivähdyksen suolaa. Laivojakin näkyi nykyään harvemmin. Daz istahti ruohottomaan maahan ja kaivoi taskustaan eväitä. Tuolla oli itä, josta tulivat kauppalaivat, tuolla pohjoinen, josta merivoimat... niin no, kumpiakaan ei enää näillä rannoilla pahemmin näkynyt. Kauppalaivoja oli käynyt silloin, kun ihmisillä oli varaa ostaa jotakin ja merivoimia silloin, kun saarella vielä oli merisotilaita.

Äiti oli ollut sankari. Hän oli nuorena ollut merivoimissa ja vahva kuin mikä. Sitten hän oli tullut raskaaksi ja palannut saarelle. Synnytys oli vaikea, eikä hänestä enää sen jälkeen ollut merenkävijäksi. Daz muisti hyvin äidin nuoruudessa otetut valokuvat; oli suorastaan masentavan selvää, mihin hänen vaikuttavat lihaksensa ja taitonsa oli tuhlattu. Ei silti, että poikaa siitä olisi syytetty, mutta joskus äidin itsehillintä petti hänen katsellessaan ulapalle ja hänen yksi ainoa huokauksensa kantoi enemmän kaunaa kuin tuhat syytöstä.

Eväspiiraassa oli taas enemmän tattaria kuin täytettä. Daz olisi tarvinnut suurempia liha-annoksia vahvistuakseen nopeammin, mutta sankarit eivät hänen näkemyksensä mukaan esittäneet itsekkäitä vaatimuksia. Supervoima hänen kyllä olisi saatava, ja sellaisen sai vain itsekkäästi syömällä jotakin kallista ja ainutlaatuista. Hän mutusteli eväitään hitaasti ja huokasi itsekin meren hiljaisuutta ihmetellessään.

Kukkulan juurella jo ennen paloa lahonnut talo sortui ilman mitään ennakkovaroitusta kasaan ja säikäytti Dazin. Nopeasti hän nielaisi loput piiraastaan ja meni alas katsomaan. Muutama seinänkappale törrötti sekasorrosta kuin keihäs, joten Daz käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen, kohotti jalkansa ja potkaisi. Sääri katkaisi puun mehevän rusahduksen säestämänä, ja kuvitteellinen vihollinen otti jälleen kuonoonsa mahtavalta Daz Bonesilta. Kun olisi vielä tuuli puhaltanut, niin viittakin olisi hulmunnut hienommin. Jonakin päivänä hän ehkä kulkisi ympäri saarta sammuttaen paloja niin kuin oikeat sankarit näillä main. Niin kuin...

Isäkin oli ollut sankari. Eipä ollut enää. Hän sammutti paloja kaikki parhaat vuotensa, ja sitten oli tuli tullut hänen kyläänsä, hänen poikansa kynnykselle. Daz pelastui naarmuitta, mutta isä oli jäänyt putoavan hirren alle; henkiin jäi ja terveytensä menetti. Siinä sitä oikeudenmukaisuutta. Ei hän tai äiti siitä koskaan puhunut, mutta kyllä Daz osasi laskea, missä vaiheessa isälle oli alkanut maistua alkoholi ja vaitelias toimettomuus. Olisi saman tien sitten syyttänyt suoraan.

Samoja ongelmia tosin oli täällä kaikilla, joten mitä sitä ihmettelemään. Daz ei paljon puhunut, mutta luki sitäkin enemmän rivien välistä; samoja koettelemuksia kaikkien niskoilla, samat typerät heikkoudet joka ikisen säälittävän...

Hän kääntyi äkisti pois mielikuvitusleikeistään ja lähti rivakoin askelin kulkemaan kohti omaa kyläänsä. Kun häntä kerran ei syytetty mistään, miksi hänen piti aina syyttää muita? Sankarin oli lupa olla haavoittuvainen ihminen voimiensa vastapainoksi, olihan hän sen monta kertaa nähnyt. Mutta että vielä heikkokin?

Daz hidasti omantunnon pistäessä kylkiin ja nyki viittansa helmoja. Hän tiesi myös varsin hyvin syyn siihen, minkä takia isästä ja äidistä oli tullut heikkoja. Ja että heistä ei olisi tarvinnut tulla, jos he vain...

Hän kiskoi viitan harteiltaan. Kun ihminen tuli tarpeeksi vanhaksi halveksimaan toisia, tuntui lapsellisuuksiin takertuminen suorastaan irvokkaalta. Mikä olikaan se ajatus..? Niin, jos he vain eivät olisi tehneet itseään heikoiksi välittämällä toisista. Olipa helpotus antaa lopultakin itsensä ajatella suoraan sitä, miltä hänestä oli pitkän aikaa tuntunut! Oli jo todella aikakin. Nyt Daz vain ei ollut varma, mitä hänen pitäisi unelmansa kanssa tehdä. Hänessä oli pitkään kytenyt jotakin, mikä teki hänestä oikeudenmukaisuuden puolustajaksi kelvottoman, ja sitä paitsi hän ei halunnut olla heikko ja haavoittuvainen. Sankareilla oli siihen lupa, sitä hän ei heiltä kieltänyt, mutta nyt hän itse...

Mikä oli sankariakin vahvempi?


End file.
